A Twilight Continuation
by Plain Jane 720
Summary: This is how I imagined what happens after Eclipse.
1. Edward Finally Agrees

**So this is my ending for the series, but I do plan to continue what will happen. Enjoy, and please reveiw, I REALLY need some feedback, so I can add more chapters!**

I had finally had it with Edward, I was at the end of my rope."Don't you get it Edward!? I have nothing left! Nothing to tie me too this," I swept my hand across the vast landscape, "school's over! Why won't you just change me? I want to be invincible! I don't want to have to stand by and watch someone get killed that I care about! I want to writhe in pain for three days straight because anything is better than sitting here getting older by the minute! " I screamed, and my voice strained with effort and passion. I gazed into his blackened eyes, for once not losing my train of thought.

"Bella, I…" he faltered, with loss of words, for the first time since I'd met him. "I'm sorry," the words came out pained, like someone was ripping his heart in two. "I realize now that all that I wanted in prolonging your change is for you to experience normal human things, to be…" he looked up, waiting for the answer to fall from the sky, "I wanted life to be as normal as it can be with you… with me. And I was selfish!" He spat the last line, disgusted with himself. "I wanted to keep you as you are, forever. For my own benefit, and for that, my love, I am sorrier than anything." He closed his eyes, cleared his throat, and spoke the words I had longed to hear in the past 2 years of my existence. "I will change you," and as he looked into my human eyes once more, "I love you, more than anything."


	2. The Change

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next few will be longer and longer. :) Please Please Please review, I need feedback!**

I sat, nervous and anxious, looking for my—I shuddered to think it—_husband._ I still wouldn't say it aloud and dared to only think it at a time like this.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to give you just one more shot of morphine." Carlisle said and eyed me apprehensively.

"Okay." My mind was clouding over, but I could still feel the needle slide into my flesh at that now tender spot. I was certainly mindful enough to gawk at Edward's picture perfect face as he slid into the room. He smiled nervously and I grinned back, although it probably looked toothy and delirious. He sauntered over and took my face in his hands and I could only muster up an unintelligible 'hi.'

He looked deep into my eyes, ready to read my expression, and said "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, and then found my voice and said to him, reassurance for both him and myself, "I'm ready to be with you forever, if that's what you meant."

"I love you." He stated it simply, in his angelic tone. Carlisle took a few steps back and waited. He could see we were having a moment. He held my face and kissed me gently, and I recalled that soon, he wouldn't have to be so gentle.

Carlisle returned and began briefing Edward for the hundredth time in the last hundred minutes. He spoke aloud, and I'm sure it was partly for my benefit. "You're to make two bites, one at each wrist. This will minimize the pain while still allowing it to reach the heart quickly." And in a voice almost to low for me to hear, "She's still going to struggle; you just have to know when to stop." Edward nodded, glanced at me, and gulped audibly. "I'll be right here if you need me." Carlisle seemed to have jumped to a place 20 feet away, but I knew it was his amazing vampire speed.

Carlisle nodded, as if to give permission and as my heart skipped a beat, Edward looked me full in the face, and it conveyed every possible emotion: pain, fear, guilt, relief, and happiness (though I'm not sure if these were because he knew I was about to join him in his fate, or if it was that he would be able to taste my blood).

Edward sat down next to me, and pointed out the vast window with an extended forefinger, into the sky, space and beyond, but to which he pointed, I knew not. He pressed his lips to my ear, "Look Bella," he whispered, and I began to cry, "It's twilight." He looked at me, at the tears silently streaming down my face and whispered more softly than when he had pointed out the time of day, "I love you." Then he took my left wrist in both of his hands, brought it to his mouth, and bit down—hard.

I stifled scream after scream as he sucked my blood, and the poison made its way to my heart. He drank hungrily, and I knew that my face must have been a pale green, drenched in sweat.

I was beginning to go into shock, and would soon fall unconscious. I was running out of time. "Edward, Edward," I was screaming now, my mind barely gripping the edge of reality. "Edward, oh please Edward Edward Edward Edward!" He finally paused and looked up. Blood—my blood—was dripping down his marble chin. "I… Love… You…" and everything went black.


End file.
